Lota Kalyke
Lota is the mother of Li and the wife of Zhu. She is an ex-assassin and currently resides in the village of oracles, however, she is one of the few residents there with no ability to predict the future. Because of this and her previous job, she is highly disliked by a majority of the villagers. Appearance Lota has curly silver hair blue tips, she has aqua eyes and wears a dark grey eye patch with a crystal embedded into it and a deep scar on her face. She wears a scarf similar to her husband and a marble on a necklace. She has many concealed knives and weapons. Personality Lota is very calm and observant. She often watches what other people are doing and looks out for them, she cares deeply for those around her and thus she looks out for them to ensure that nothing bad can happen to them. She finds that being around oracles, they always look too far ahead, so she looks around whats happening currently to make up for that. Due to her sheltered and cold upbringing, she loves her husband and son and will do anything to keep them safe. Including returning to the previous profession that she hates so much if it means keeping them safe. Powers Lota used to have powers, however, when she lost her left eye she lost the ability to use those powers. Originally, she had the power to change her body into a liquid state and enter water and bodies of water undetected, she would use this power a lot during her job. Now, Lota relies on her daggers and throwing knives to fight if she ever needs to (however, these situations are rare). She always carries her weapons in case they are ever needed for an emergency. Backstory Lota was grown up up by parents who were known among the wrong crowds. Both known for their espionage and assassination techniques, she grew up learning everything that they knew. Every technique embroidered into her young mind, she went by the code name "The Lotus". One day, she had to assassinate Zhu. At the time, he was about to become the head oracle of their village, but sadly for Lota, he predicted her assassination attempt and managed to hold her off until the guards arrived. She retreated and swore to return later, however, she had a mission with her parents which went wrong. Costing them their lives and Lota her eye, which caused her to lose her powers. She eventually returned to the village of oracles to finish her work, but again, Zhu predicted her arrival. He noticed the lack of eye which somehow lead to a weird session of them talking about their feelings (Lota, to this day, still doesn't know how that happened). She wasn't close to her family, they were cold and calculating. But she still lost everything she knew, when Zhu offered her a new life in their village, she asked him why he trusted her and asked what if he saw it coming, to which Zhu answered he would see it before she would even think it. After a while, the two grew close, got married and had a son. Lota is still learning the ways of a normal and calmer life, and often feels paranoid that her old job will come back to haunt her. However, she now has a warmer family to protect, rather than a cold family she lost long ago.Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Others Category:Parents